What if?
by kissedbynight
Summary: this is a story of what if Belle told Beast that she loved him before she left to find her father? one-shot.


**So, this is just a one-shot, could be more if I decide on it, but it will most likely stay as a one shot. I am bored a lot here in Spain, so I am just writing one-shots, and working on my other stories. So yeah.**

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast, hate to burst your bubble…**

It was been six months since I came to the enchanted castle, but for the last three months, something has changed. When I first came here, the master of this castle was a complete monster; he was cruel, cores, and just plain mean. I swore that I would escape from this place as soon as the opportunity arose. That evening in the west wing, gave me my chance to leave. All though my curiosity about the man in the torn picture and the glowing red rose peaked, I knew I wasn't going to get another chance like this again, so I left.

It didn't take long for the wolves to find me, and even on a horse, I could not out run them. The river didn't slow them down, and I couldn't beat them off with my stick. We were going to die; nothing can save us now, not even god. Then a blood curling roar, it as the beast, it had to be. I watched as he attacked the wolves, I watched him let out a cry of pain.

Pain, is a human emotion. Something under all that fur and thick hide must be a heart. A heart that has some kind of emotion to come after me; weather it was pity, quilt, anger, something made him come after me. Seeing him look at me with those empty blue eyes, made me want to start over, I brought him back to the castle and the rest is history.

Now here I am dancing safely in his arms, my feelings have changed a lot in such a little time, it almost seems unreal. He was nothing what I thought he was; he was kind, and caring, gentle; he was amazing. My hatred for him melted away into an emotion that I scared to admit, because it is wrong, unmoral, and frowned upon. I love him, I know that only three months ago I hated him from taking everything from me, but know, he has given me so much more then I could ever want.

He has given me books to get lost in, he has given me friends that won't judge me for being different, and he has given me his companionship. I don't have to worry about Gaston and his horrid proposals; I don't have to ignore stares of the villagers. I just wish my father was here, he is the only family I have left, being happy here without him seems wrong; he should be here with me.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Are, are you happy here…with me?"

"Of course I am, I just wish I could see my father, if only for a moment, I miss him so much"

If I saw him, smiling, or doing something that would tell me that he was fine, then I would be content, knowing that he is fine without me.

"There is a way."

I didn't know what to think, but I followed him up to the west wing, over to the table with glowing rose.

I was about to ask him about it, but he started talking.

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

"I would like to see my father, please."

A green light emitted from the mirror, and I was not prepared for what I saw. My father struggling against a blizzard, lost in that god forsaken forest with those wolves. I had to get to him, He may be sick, he could die. But the Beast…my heart is torn.

"He's sick, he may be dying, please, let me go get him."

He was hunched over the glass case that surrounded the rose, he looked like he was struggling with the same internal battle that I was.

"Then, then you must go him."

My heart broke; I knew I had to leave before he sees the tears forming in my eyes. I ran from the room, only to break down in mine. It took me ages to get out of the dress and into mine. I tried to banish any remints of my tears as I made my way back up to the west wing; I had to see him one last time. I stopped as I heard Clocksworth talking with him.

"But, but why?"

"Because, I love her."

He loves me. I have to go in and tell him how I feel.

I knocked on the door, and waited to be let in. I saw Beast's eyes, and I flung myself onto him, releasing more tears. He just stood there, still as a stone.

"I will come back, I will, I promise you."

"Belle, don't make promises that you don't want to keep."

"I will keep this one, because…because I love you."

The rose glowed brighter, and then sparks were flying everywhere. I felt the Beast get ripped away from my arms, and get surrounded by a white light. He was starting to change right before my very eyes, his feet got smaller and had toes, his paws changed into hands of a human, and his face, no longer had fangs, a muzzle or horns. No he had a mouth, with normal teeth, and thick brown hair.

"Belle, it's me?"

His voice changed along with his looks, the only thing that remained the same was his eyes.

"It is you!"

"Come on, let's go get your father."

He lead me threw the castle, that wasn't the one I have grown accustom to over these months, but to a white marble, and elegant statues. He has got a lot of explaining to do when we get back.


End file.
